


Perfect Canvas

by HollynRed



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Magic (Marvel), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki is down, Naked body painting, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Thor (2011), Romance, Romantic Loki (Marvel), Sex, Sweet Loki (Marvel), Trickster Loki (Marvel), Vaginal Sex, You want to do another heist, clitoral stimulation, touch-starved loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollynRed/pseuds/HollynRed
Summary: Naked body painting with Loki, because we like to have fun here
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Perfect Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a little while since I've posted, because I've been moving to a new apartment, but I have new ideas for more Loki/Reader scenarios. 
> 
> This was inspired by binge-watching Skin Wars and I highly recommend it for amazing art and the drama.

Perfect Canvas

“My day was as you’d imagine it would be: at times unbearably boring and others unimaginably insufferable. I should steal the Axe of Trianheim myself and be done with the court’s quarrel over it… what did you do? Surely the goddess of literature has a better story to tell, and I’d rather hear that,” Loki sighed, laying naked and face-down on his bear skin rug. 

An array of paints and brushes lay sprawled next to where you sat on the ground beside the prince. Inky locks spiraled across his alabaster shoulders, and the defined contours of his body made him more akin to a marvel statue than a living being, even for a god. He was a work of art before you’d even begun. 

“Besides waiting all day for you to let me do this? Something that might interest us both,” you said, dipping the tip of one brush into a little pot of sky blue paint. 

You watched as he shivered in anticipation-these afternoons when Loki lended you his body for your art were all about touch and care, the two things Loki craved from you insatiably. You were more than happy to oblige. 

“I’ve been waiting all day for this, as well,” Loki practically purred when you ran your hands through his hair to move it away from his back, “you have no idea how badly I wanted to fling the treasurer through-nevermind. Tell me more about our new point of interest.” 

You didn’t answer the prince right away, instead tracing across the hard lines in his back while you decided what to paint, and Loki was contented to calm under your ministrations. 

When you had an idea, you retrieved your paintbrush from the pot of blue paint and set to work sliding the brush across his lower back. 

Loki hummed when he felt the bristles against his skin, letting himself melt into the soft, white furs beneath him. You let him simply enjoy the sensations for a while, taking your time to blend blue paint against the outside of his sides and across the tops of his shoulders. 

Once you knew your god of mischief was relaxed, you began, “Have you ever looked at the atlases on shelf R836?” 

“Another restricted find, I see,” Loki murmured dazedly, but with a smile pulling the corners of his lips, “No, I have not.” 

You paused to dip a new paintbrush into light purple, using seidr of your own to make it scented like lavender, his favorite flower. 

“There are maps leading to planets on the outskirts of the North Green Galaxy,” you mused, blending a layer of purple inside the ring of blue you made, “and there appears to be a series of gauntlets leading to the innermost dwarf planet.” 

“North Green is a ruin,” Loki half-scoffed half-moaned as you used your other hand to work through his hair again the way he liked. 

“It seems it is only set up to look that way to the naked eye…” 

The tall, whipcord strong god was putty in your hands by the time you’d finished the layer of purple and a haze of lavender settled over you both. He made low, soft “hmm”s of agreement throughout your explanation of the series of gauntlet planets that led to one filled with treasure if you could get past every test. 

Loki only opened his emerald eyes once you set down the paintbrush with purple to saturate a new one in pink. 

He absently wound white furs between his fingers before looking up to ask, “We can get there and back in four days?” 

“With us? Easily,” you laughed, noting the prince’s sleepy purr when you resumed painting, “that’s if we want everything good.” 

By the time you had blended pink into purple, Loki had murmured into the rug that he wanted to keep the guards of the gauntlet captive, too. 

“No, Loki,” you said, pursing your lips as you mixed the orange paint to go inside the wisps of pink. 

“Surely someone must refill the gauntlets if others win them,” Loki reasoned, “isn’t that information worth more than the treasure of our singular win?” 

“We are not abducting the employees of North Green,” you sighed, using your fingers to comb through silky strands of hair again. 

Loki’s rebuttals got fewer and further between; you suspected the hypnotic circles you painted closet to the center of his spine and the way you crooked your fingers to lightly scratch his scalp had something to do with it. 

“Would you like to start the challenge tomorrow? We can take the luxury ship,” Loki offered around a yawn you would (secretly) classify as adorable. 

“I don’t meet with the Director of Alfheim’s Libraries until the next quarter moon, so as long as you can hold the illusion that Odin’s ship is still in port until we can warp…” 

The prince was barely awake enough to hum his agreement while you brushed the final color, yellow, in a circle in the center of his back. Knots from tension had loosened exponentially even without you massaging them, and you could tell he was fighting the pull of sleep. 

The warm, afternoon light had long since dissipated into moon beams. You finished the last swirl of yellow paint in the center of Loki’s back, which rose and fell evenly with his breathing. It was a shame to wake him from his peaceful state, but you knew he’d want you to. 

“Loki, wake up. I’ve finished,” you whispered, gently shaking his arm to avoid smudging your work. Sleep-clumsy fingers wiped the tiredness from his eyes before his green gaze was focused on you once again. 

“May I see?” he asked, rising from the rug to stretch and offering his hand to help you up. You took it, and this close to his bare cock, even flaccid, made your blood pump harder in your veins. 

“Turn around,” you insisted gently, maneuvering so his back faced the huge mirror behind him. Once Loki did turn around to see, a soft gasp fell off his lips. 

You painted a sunset inspired by the one you had watched on the balcony with Loki after dinner. Shades of vibrant purple, pink, and orange had caught the god’s eye and he had drawn you outside to look. 

“It’s beautiful, Y/N,” he murmured, turning slightly to take in the blended shades from all angles. You blushed, despite yourself, from the compliment. 

“It helps that my canvas looks as though he were carved from marble,” you teased, smiling, “that is my secret, you know. No matter what I paint, on you, anything would look gorgeous.” 

In the beginning, Loki may have scoffed at that and said, “Unfortunately, Asgard is not built upon beauty contests. Otherwise, I would have been king ages ago.” 

Instead, he returned your smile. In line with nature, he did say, “Your words play at my heart, but your stare,” he groaned, “you know I am a fool for voyeurism, particularly when it is your pretty eyes that are watching.” 

You gasped a second later when the cool night air enveloped your skin. 

Loki had vanished your clothes with a grin and tutted, “It’s only fair I get to see you, too.” 

“I see you are not soft anymore,” you murmured. It was difficult to miss the hardening shaft that curved upwards from curly black hairs. 

“Mm, it is going to be used to show the artist some appreciation,” Loki teased, taking his cock in his hand to stroke himself. It was mesmerizing to watch-his cock twitching in his hand like it was seeking you already. His eyelids fluttered but stayed open just enough that he could see you were still watching, even more turned on by the attention and your lust. 

“She would like to be appreciated now,” you gulped, feeling waves of arousal swirling in your core. Your pussy clenched watching Loki enjoy himself, knowing what it would feel like to have his length inside of you. 

You didn’t have to wait long before the god of mischief had you on your back with the soft, white rug underneath you. 

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather have the bed?” Loki paused, moving a stray strand of hair our of your face. 

“No,” you assured with a happy sigh, “we never fuck on the floor since clover woven rugs went out of style a century ago. Besides, I’m already comfortable.” 

“As you wish,” Loki chuckled, trailing his fingers lower down your stomach before claiming your mouth in a playful kiss. 

His familiar taste-like pine if it were sweet-and the way his lips slotted over yours with joy made you think that this was the part of Loki so many missed out on. At his core, he was pranks and mischief and chaos, because he reveled in entertainment and he liked to have fun. 

He looked to be having fun now, breathy moans muffled as he deepened your kisses, grinding his body down against yours as you moved with him. 

Loki used his thumb to rub circles against your clit just to make you cry out and he smirked very self-satisfied when you did. His hands knew your body as well as he knew his own and he had no trouble rubbing you with just the right amount of pressure to make you squirming and breathless. 

“Loki, please, come on,” you whined, “I need you inside of me now.” 

“Mm, I love when I can make you say that one word,” he said, blinking at you as smugly as a cat who had just knocked every glass off the table. 

‘Oh, we’re playing a game, are we?’ you thought, ‘you smirking bastard.’

“Loki,” you whimpered, biting your lower lip, “I need you.” 

You casually stroked down his side, careful not to touch the painting. 

“That’s not the one,” Loki bent his head to whisper, black hair falling in your face. 

“Ngh!” he gasped a moment later, body jolting forward when you conjured lube onto the hand that had been stroking his side to wrap around his cock, sliding up and down over the sensitive head. 

“You vicious minx,” the god tried to laugh, but came off as a choked-off sound instead. 

“Simply-ah, yes!-in the spirit of the game, love,” you gasped out. You grinded against the hand on your vulva and the thumb rubbing in faster circles on your clit. 

“Oh, ah, fuck, yes, do that just under the head-we’ll call it a draw,” Loki got past gritted teeth. He thrust into your hand, green eyes rolling back for a moment. 

You used the hand massaging his throbbing cock to align with your entrance. You were already so wet from Loki’s attention to the sensitive nub between your folds, you were dying to be filled. 

Loki groaned as he helped you to slip inside your pussy. In one even glide he had filled to you to the hilt, making you gasp aloud. The god was very big. 

“Ah, Loki, move, please move.” You said breathlessly, squirming once again on his cock. Loki had stilled above you, taking steadying breaths, but now he looked down at you again with his emerald, cunning gleam. 

“That’s what I wanted,” he said, and before you could get in another word sealed his lips over yours and began to thrust his powerful hips forward with fast, deep strokes. 

Your moans and his spilled out from the kiss whenever one of you would break away for air. Loki’s hands took your wrists and kept them pinned above your head and it sent a thrill through your body to know that though you were evenly matched magically, physically he could pin you and hold you there all night. 

“Oh, fuck, yes, you feel so-ah!-fucking good,” Loki growled lowly into your ear, speeding his thrusts to a hard and steady rhythm. 

“Mm, I’m going to, ah, cum soon,” you panted. Your walls clenched the cock pounding in and out of you, savoring the push and pull and thickness. 

You knew how close you were to your peak, pleasure building in your core. You were sure Loki was close, too, by his “ah, ah, ah, yes!” and moaned praises. 

Playing the god’s body like a fine-tuned harp, you gently pulled his head closer to you so you could kiss the sensitive spot just below his ear and pull it with your teeth- 

“Ngh, Y/N, ah!” Loki’s breath caught in his throat at your unexpected touch on one of his sweet spots, making his hips stutter as he came suddenly, despite himself, with a loud groan and your name on his lips. 

“Loki, I’m cumming!” you cried out as he pumped himself through his orgasm and your walls tightened around him. 

You moaned as your body jolted, over and over again, with aftershocks of pleasure and Loki’s cum spilling inside you. 

With a final noise of satisfaction, Loki pulled out of you slowly and flopped on his stomach to lay beside you on the rug. 

Running your hands over the white fur and still gasping, you asked, “Do you remember the day you killed this mutant bear? I was with you on the mountain when you decided to hunt with an arrow of all things.” 

“That was ages ago,” Loki mused, a lazy smile on his lips before his eyes unexpectedly softened, “but I remember the way your hair caught the light under the sunset, and how warm you felt once we could spend the night under the stars.” 

After you both smudged the sunset and absolutely ruined the bear skin rug that night with a mess of paint, Loki hung the splattered mess in the spot Odin’s ship should have been the next morning. You giggled, sitting in one of the two control chairs on the way to North Green, imagining the first member of court to find it.

**Author's Note:**

> A note about the rug: I do not support killing bears for rugs, but Loki is a Norse god who comes from a culture that was very big on hunting legends. Don't skin bears for rugs-you are not a Norse god. 
> 
> But did you like the story? Let me know what you think!


End file.
